


A Debt Repaid

by Azuron234



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuron234/pseuds/Azuron234
Summary: After Faerghus triumphed over the Adrestian Empire, Dedue finds himself torn between his promise to Dimitri, and blossoming feelings in his heart for the new Archbishop.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Debt Repaid

Six months had passed since the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and its allies had defeated the Adrestian Empir., Faerghus’s own King Dimitri had personally slain Edelgard, the Adrestian Emperor; putting a stop to a bloody war that had broken out across Fodlan. Dedue Molinaro had served at King Dimitri’s side for years, well before the war broke out. Dimitri saved his life nine years ago, and Dedue still felt his debt to the King was far from repaid. Though the two men no longer saw the battlefield these days, there was always more to be done. 

While he was happy and quite satisfied with his service to Dimitri, Dedue found himself rather distracted lately. During the war, and especially recently, Dedue had found himself enjoying the company of Byleth Eisner. Byleth had begun as a reluctant Professor at the Officer’s Academy five years ago, and soon became instrumental in helping Faerghus triumph over the Empire. Now, she served as the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. With the war over, Byleth often visited Fhirdiad to discuss matters with Dimitri. Though she always made time to talk to Dedue as well, a fact for which the man of Duscur was grateful.

One evening, Dedue had joined Dimitri in the King’s study, where they often went in the evening. The King had a large pile of paperwork to go through, and so Dedue decided to sweep up. As he swept with the frail corn broom though, his thoughts drifted back to Byleth. Her last visit was three days ago, and the King’s retainer found himself longing for her. Even back in the academy days, the way she would fearlessly approach him was fascinating. She didn’t care where he was from, she never had. She knew about the Tragedy of Duscur and the crimes his people had been accused of; she was never discouraged by this fact though. She instead was intrigued to know about the different kinds of flowers that bloomed in Duscur’s fields. Dedue even knew of the perfect field to show her, but… his duty was to be at Dimitri’s side.

“Dedue, are you alright?” Dimitri would call over, snapping the man of Duscur out of his stupor. The King laughed a little, “Ah, good. I was worried for a moment. You seemed far too interested in that bookcase.”

Dedue shook his head as he insisted, “Thank you for your concern, but I am fine. I simply must be tired.”

Dimitri shook his head, “I think there’s more to it than that, Dedue. Something is on your mind, I’ve never seen you like this. What troubles you, my friend?”

Dedue thought about his answer carefully, deciding to give his liege the truth, “My thoughts… have been towards the Archbishop.”

Dimitri’s weary expression stretched ever so slightly into a smile, “Is that so? What sorts of thoughts have come about regarding our dear old Professor?”

Dedue for once turned just a little red, “Well… even during our academy days, she never saw me as just a man of Duscur. To her, I was someone to talk to. She was fascinated by the plants in the Greenhouse from my homeland. I wish to be with her, if she’d take me. I… would like to take her to a field I know of in Duscur. I’m sure she would like it.”

Dimitri would nod, “Then by all means, you should take her there. It really is a sight to behold.”

Dedue shook his head in protest, “Your Highness, I cannot do that. My duty is to serve at your side. I must put aside my own feelings and devote myself to what I have sworn to do. Only then will the great debt I owe you begin to satisfy.”

Dimitri at this rebuttal stopped slouching over his desk, sitting up to look straight at Dedue as he insisted, “Dedue. You speak still of a great debt. It is true that I saved your life nine years ago, I understand why you feel indebted to me. Be that as it may, need I remind you how you have repaid that debt in full? Five years ago you put your life on the line, fully ready to die if it meant my survival. You declared your life forfeit for a man who didn’t even want to live. Dedue, that is far beyond the expectation for a retainer. That is something only a true friend would do, and if anything I owe you for that. The war is over, I am safe now. I could always use your help in day to day activities, but I no longer require someone to shadow my every move. Especially not if my shadow wants to be in his own light. If your heart wishes you to be with Byleth, then I implore you to follow it. Bring her to Duscur or beyond, you deserve to be happy more than anyone else.”

Dedue’s mouth hung open at this, he had not expected this from Dimitri. He struggled for words, only coming up with a meager reply of, “Your Highness, I… I don’t know what to say.”

Dimitri stood from his chair, reaching to put a hand on the taller man’s shoulder, “The choice is yours, take some time to make it. You’ll always be welcome here, and I’ll miss having you around. Just know that I will never regret allowing you to live the life you deserve to have.”

Dedue nodded, still at a loss for words. He only managed to find, “Dimitri… thank you.”

The King of Faerghus shook his head with a smile, “No, Dedue. Thank you.”


End file.
